Why it has to be you?
by Hime-Ponchan
Summary: Merida enters her new school, and meet some friends. Which make her life change, and so she found her first love that she try to deny...(I'm bad at summary sorry hehehe... just go to the story if you're intresting lol) fyi: this is Highschool AU couple: Jarida & Hiccunzel
1. Chapter 1

Hi everybody this is Author, I'm new here.. nice to meet you

this is my first fanfic, I hope you would like this

enjoy!

"Mom, I'm going!" Merida shout from the front door and there was no answer. She rolled her eyes and walk away from the door.

Merida is the first daughter of DunBroch family, 5 years ago her mother and father divorced. Her father chooses to married to another woman. He believed that he would live more happily than before. After the things happen, it became all about mother and daughter. Her mother, always with her until her mother found some job and start to work… the relationship with Merida keep broke away.

"Well, that's how lives are right, we can't choose what we really want this is fate isn't it.." thought Merida, she always said the word over and over everytime she thinks about it.

Top of Form

Finally, she reaches her school. This is her first day in this high schoolsince she just move from another school because of her mother's job. She entered in the middle of the semester. There so many people walk around laugh together, it'snot really her stuff. Remembering, that she never had any friend before. She keeps walking to her locker and open her locker.

 **BAM!**

Merida, look to the other side when a girly voice comes, she saw a girly long hair girl with blonde hair fall after she walks on a wet floor. Merida, look at the girl that try to pick all of her things on the floor which she just drop before.

Merida walks to her and start help the girl pick some of her things. The girl looked at her and smile "thanks.." Merida, look at her and smile a little bit. "Yeah.." after helping her Merida walk away from her.

"hey!" Merida turn to the girl that try to walk beside her, her smile widely to her.

 _"_ _Oh, maybe_ _I shouldn't help her while ago.."_ Merida thought. Well, itdidn't mean that she hates the girl, but she felt annoyed and new. After about 5 years never open herself to anyone. Logic right?

"I'm Rapunzel..how about you?" with an awkward situation Merida just said one word "Merida…" that girl still smile widely. Both of them walking in the hallway

"Hey Punzie!" some boys greet her with a smirky face.

"umm.. so you pretty popular huh.." Merida start the conversation and Rapunzel look at her "no, they are just my friends"

"hmm… but its not look like that." Merida just said some random words. Rapunzel look at her again and try her best to smile widely again. "so you new, right.. I never see you anywhere around.."

"yea… of course you not…"

"so what subject you have today?" Rapunzel asked still with the smile.

"I think Math…" Merida said "how about you?"

 ***Bell ringing** *

"Literature, talk to you again later bye!"

Merida watches Rapunzel that still smile at her widely and run to her class.

"this not that bad I think…"

"what's not bad newbie.." Merida turn to her side and saw a dyed white hair as white as snow, pale skin guy smirking at her. Merida, look at him with 'you're annoying'. Without wanting to know what he wants, she just walk into the class ignoring the guy with smirking face.

"hey Jack… what are you doing, not going to class?" a guy with brown hair asked him. Well its not like a very weird thing because Jack usually does that.

"nothing Hic… lets go" still smile widely with a lot of meaning then walk into the class. Then Hiccup just shook his head.

The teacher walk through the class right after Jack and Hiccup sit intheir seat. The teacher looks around the room and he looks at hisstudents' list name.

"so Merida DunBroch" He looked at Merida after calling her name,Merida, look at him "please greet your new friends.. Merida DunBroch, be nice to her.." Merida tries her best to smile to everyone in the class, until her eyes meet the white haired boy that smirking at him.

"so she's Merida huh.." Jack mutter, Hiccup look at Jack puzzled "what did you say?"

"nothing just muttering… I never see a girl like her.." said Jack looking at Merida from behind. "her? Of course you crazy, she's new…" said Hiccup.

"It's not that Hic, its like did you ever see a girl that plain?" Hiccuplooks at Jack for a while learning what he's said, and then smack his arms

"ouch!" Jack cried.

"I told you its not a good thing to say Jack…" said Hiccup.

"Well, I don't mean it as a bad thing Hic…" Jack glared to Hiccup.

"so this is the canteen of this school huh…" said Merida still awe looking around the canteen. After all she loves eating. "pretty big right" said Rapunzel.

"yeaa… its kind of cool hehe" Merida chuckled

"Finally, you laugh…" Merida looked at Rapunzel that look so happy. Merida then smiles a little bit. "Let's go buy something to eat…" said Merida  
Rapunzel nodded, agreeing to Merida since her belly growling a lot.And then the group of girls comes to them

"ohh! So this is the school bitch…got a new friend huh…" said a girl who looks like the leader of the stupid group, Merida was about to say something when Rapunzel hold her hand.

"yea… she's my friend, met Merida…" she said, Merida look at Rapunzel. 'she's forcing herself to smile..'

"well we don't really care either, whoever she is…" the girl "come one guys lets go…"

After the groupie gone, Rapunzel let go Merida's hand and then smile to her "I'm okay, lets go…"

Both of them, then orders some meals and eat together, Merida startsthe conversation  
"who's that annoying person…" Rapunzel smiled at Merida "she's my cousin, don't mind her…"  
"the hell with her attitude, how could you just smile at her like that.." Merida said with a little bit angrier at her word, She doesn't like when someone being rude to her friend.

"Nah, If I try to do something like them. Then I'm just as rude as them right?" Rapunzel said "even though that girl keeps trying to persuade everybody hating me, it's fine." Merida, look at her, is there really somebody like the girl in front of her. Suddenly she remembered about her broken friendship a long time ago.. and then she thinks 'if it Rapunzel then that thing wouldn't be happening again right?' she had trauma about having friends. After his family divorced all of her friends would stay away from her and bad mouthing her about it. "cruel" isn't it. Why had people always seen the worst thing about other people

"Jack what are you going to do in here?"

"of course I want to look for-" Jack look around the canteen and the he found the fiery red color hair. "that's her…"

"Jack seriously you have to drag me out here just to.." before he could finish, Jack already walk to the girl he searching for. "okay, why did he had to be this outgoing.." Hiccup following his bestfriend

"hi..lady"

Merida look at the guy with annoyed expression…

"sorry, if my friend both-" Hiccup comes and see Rapunzel smiling at two of them

"hi Jack, Hi Hiccup"

"hey there is rapunzel here…suprising me.." Hiccup mutter as He really surprise

"yeaa… can we sit in here..?" asked Jack to both of them, Merida look at Rapunzel as a sign 'no please'. But sure it won't work anyway right..

"why do you have to ask, I was about to tell you guys anyway. Please sit.." say Rapunzel and Merida just give a sour smile at Rapunzel as the sign of 'what are you doing..'

"Merida this is my childhood friends Hiccup and Jack…" said Rapunzel. Merida try her best to smile to both of them. Hiccup smiled and Jack seem so happy to look at Merida.

"actually we have one class with her today…" said Hiccup

"owh really so you guys know each other already?" ask Rapunzel drinking her milkshake

"nope…" said Merida

"well then we can be friends properly right then…we got to know each other" said Jack in a very meaningful voice. And Merida just smiled at him with a sour smile.

"perfect! We can hang out together from now…" Rapunzel flatter with her own word.

"yes… you're fine with it right.." Hiccup look at Merida

"yea of course, its not a bad thing to try right.." she said

*to be continue*

So this is the first chapter, hope you like it

see you in the next chapter

please review ^^


	2. Chapter 2

This is the second chapter, hope you guys like it ^^

* * *

"Fiuh.." Merida sigh, finally she can rest after tiring day. She walks to her bed and lay down there, she remembers the things that happen. It's been so long since she felt like that. without realizing, she smiled, thinking about it. Today she makes some new friends.

 _This can't be bad right?_ She thought. Merida walks to the big window She has in her room and open it, the moon already up. Wind blows soothing atmosphere there.

"Merida?" she heard a familiar voice from the next door. Merida, look at the voice calling her. She widened her eyes as she saw Jack Frost standing at the balcony next door with his wide smile.

"why are you standing there, Frostie?" Merida asked him.

"This is my house, and I think I'm the one who have to ask you about that…" He said, Merida still stared at him quietly. She still can't believe the person that annoyed her today is actually her new neighbour.

"Well, I just moved here yesterday in the middle of the night… it kind of make sense if we don't meet each other" Merida answered him with a sour smile.

"Well, I think it's a good thing, since we can know each other more.." Jack said happily.

"Ay, and it probably can be bad…" Merida, look at him with a sour look

"Oh come on… it's not everyday you find out your new friend live right next to your house right, maybe we its our fate" he said, Merida rolled her eyes

"Since when something like that call fate" Merida look at the guy with his big smile.

"you lived with your mother here, huh" Jack starts the conversation again, Merida, look at him a second and nodded. "how about you there…?"

"I lived here alone by myself.." he said.

"Hmm…. you run from your parent?" Merida, look at him as he looks at her with a serious look and then smile widely "no.." Jack said reflectly but then He stop "…it's not really important anyway." He said

Suddenly Merida's phone ringing, she takes out her cell phone from her pocket and turn it off just a second after that her phone ringing again. "you're not answering your phone?" Jack asked her, Merida, look at him "not a really important I think…" she said.

"maybe it could be important…" Jack said. Merida just smiled at him. "Well, I think I have to do my school work now.. see you tomorrow" after saying that she goes back to her room. Jack keeps silent and back to his room to.

The next day, as usual Merida do her routine and start to get out of her room. Then she walks down the stairs and walk into the kitchen and opens the refrigerator and takes milk bottle and pour it into the glass. It's about 7.15 still had 45 minutes before school. Her eyes locked into the middle-age woman that sleep in the sofa, of course it's her mother. Merida, look at her mother and walk closer to her. She really misses her… but some part of her, she really hates her.

"sweetie… is that you…" her mother opens her eyes a little bit, she must be really tired, Merida look away from her mother

"Mother where did you go last night?" Merida asked

"What time is it… oh god its already 7.30, I had to go now?" Her mother asked ignoring Merida question. Merida just look at her mother, even though something like this always happens. Her mother stand up and take her coat and bag, she walks to Merida and kiss her forehead "I'm going now.. be good" Merida look at her mother

"will you come home tonight, mom?" Merida asked with full of hope

"I'm not sure honey… you want me to ride you to school?" she said,

"Nah, I'm going myself, it's fine…" Merida said, her mother smile as her and then walk out through the door then Merida give a fake smile as her mother looks back.

"Well, it never works right, what I'm hoping for…" she said to herself. Merida takes her bag and put her shoes on still fight with her tight. Not long after that, someone calls her name and she know who is that..Merida opens the door and look at the happy-go-lucky guy look like he's ready to go to school.

"Good morning, my Princess! Let's go to school together" He said

"Don't call me that, Frost…" Merida come closer to him "why I try to be kind" Jack look at her with playful smile, Merida roled her eyes and punch him. Their school not really far from her house, walk just about 15 minutes.

"hey whose that girl, is he Jack's new girl?" some voice heard by them as they enter the school area. "hmm I don't know guy like you would be popular." Merida look at him. "you won't believe but its actually happening, since I'm so cool…" He said and Merida pose like she wants to puke.

"Hey! Please be nice" Jack pout at her. And she tried her best not to change her expression. "ah! Hi Jack, Merida! Woah, so both of you become really close now…" Rapunzel run to Jack and Merida

"no!" Merida said "this just that we bump to each other" she said again, Jack looked at her and pout more

"why can't I believe you, Mer.." Rapunzel look at Merida with a smirk. Merida look at Jack that still look away from her pouting. She wonder if this guy really 17 years old…

"okay fine! Last night I found that he actually me neighbour…" Merida said

"what! Really its awesome…" Rapunzel shout happily to both of them. "Hi Hic!" as Hiccup come closer to them Rapunzel greet him still with her wide smile.

"Hey…" Merida and Jack turn to see Hiccup walk to their way. "hey both of you really get along together, huh. I heard you guys come to school together" He said with a friendly smile.

"no, it may look like that but we actually live next to each other house…" Merida said for the second time.

"well it's a good thing right…" Hiccup said. Just a second after Hiccup said Merida's phone ring loudly. Jack, Hiccup and Rapunzel look at her, she takes her phone out and look at the screen.

'its dad…' why would his father call her since last night, Merida was about to ignore the phone call Jack said "maybe you should answer him…" Merida than look at him "its not important…" she said.

"maybe its important…" Jack said seriously.

"why did you care so much, Frost?" She said with high voice. And the phone stop ringing.

"well, I'm sorry for forcing you answering the phone..just forget it" He said than walk away from the three of Rapunzel and Hiccup. Merida look at .

"ahaaha.. sorry its actually something happen to him long time ago.. but it will be fine soon" Rapunzel said and laugh awkwardly to Merida who still look at the way Jack went.

"Yea, don't think about it." Hiccup said smile at her.

So this is lunch time, in this time Merida, Rapunzel, Hiccup and Jack were sitting together. Jack and Merida still awkward from what happen before. Hiccup and Rapunzel look at each other.

"hey I think I'm going to buy some more food…" Rapunzel stand from her sit. Hiccup look at Rapunzel and look back at his awkward friends sitting right in front of him. Jack look away from Merida the same as what Merida do. Hiccup feel so awkward.

"guys won't you eat your lunch…" Hiccup said try to make the awkwardness dissapear.. but still eventhough He hope he won't be sure everything will be work out like that.

"guys…?"

"alright guys! why don't you guys settle down from now on.. its not a big things anyway…" Hiccup said but there're no answer from both of them, "…I think I'm going to buy some drink then… I hope you guys settle down after this.." said Hiccup again and he stand up walk away from their seat

.

.

.

"um…" both of them said it the same time. Merida and Jack look to each other.  
"you go first.." both of them said it the same time for the second time.

Jack and Merida let out a giggle.. "you go first, ladies first" He said to Merida.

"Hahaha where's the rule come from anyway…" Merida chuckled at Jack words and then stop to look at him, which he to look at her "well, I just wanna sit.. I'm sorry…"

"I'm sorry to…" Jack said with smile.

"I don't really know what's happening to you before, but… I thought I said something past the line.." Merida said with an apology look to him He just smiles at her.

"its okay, its not a big deal actually… it just my pare-" Jack stop for a while "um… nevermind about that. Let's just forget about this kind of things. For this all my fault. I think I always full of myself, which sometime I hate to" Jack said again. Merida just nodded, agreeing to what he said

"well… I still feel sorry for you though..." Merida said, chuckling "I hope things will be better after this Jack…" Merida said as her phone ring. Jack looks at her. She takes out her phone again and smile to Jack.

"excuse me for a second" Merida said to Jack and jack gives her a smile.

 _Maybe answering isn't a bad start_ … Merida thought and then accept the call from her cell phone.

"hello dad.."

 _"I'm sorry, it's actually me..I was about to tell you about your father's condition…"_ a feminine voice heard by Merida.

"my dad? What happen to him?" Merida asked her with a weary voice.

 _"He actually got an accident not long ago… I think it would be nice if you and your mother come to visit… he said he really miss you.."_ said the voice

"Yes, thank you very much… I would come to visit later…" Merida said.

 _"thank you very much…"_ the call was about to end

"wait…" Merida stops it

" _yea…?_ "

"please this to my dad, that I miss him so much…"

" _alright then_ " the voice said. Merida sigh, she feels bad not answering the phone since the night. So his dad actually got an accident and she always thinks bad things about him.

"Mer.." Jack comes closer yo her "are you okay?" he asked her since he is worried for her.

Merida turn to him and smile… "its fine, and thank you…" Jack confused by hearing Merida answer.

"did something happen…?" Jack get more closer to her with a worry look

"I was just, I should listen you..." Merida said as Jack look at her with a smile and his hand reflectly patting her messy curly hair. Merida blush with his action and then smile at him.

"where did Rapunzel and Hiccup go?" Merida asked again, she just realizes that no one in the table anymore. "Yeah, it seems like they had Physic class after this and they have to get ready for some popquiz I think.." Jack giggle as he remembers how funny his friends look when someone said there will be a pop quiz for Physic. And Meridasmiles at him.

"Then, shall we go to our class, Princess?"

"What the hell with that nickname, I told you stop calling me that.. and stop the princes talk, you idiot Frost " Merida said as she punches his arm for the second time today

"Well are you sure calling me an idiot, you like it don't you…" He said laughing loudly and Merida punches him again He smile widely "don't punch me, girls would pay just for touching it…" Merida just rolled his eyes as she walk first and Jack follows her.

"just shut up, Frostie Head" Merida said.

"she really cross the line" a girl with the said full of hatred.

"You right, Meg."

"let's go Jane..." The girl called Meg walk away with her friends.

Tobecontinue

So this is chapter 2,  
I make the Jack character as a very sensitive but caring person, which he had a bad memory before. And I'm sorry I don't really know how to write Merida's accent, I'm not really good at writing to but I still want to try. I'm not sure to make the fanfiction before, but someone said you don't know if you don't try. Hehehe  
I hope for your support, and please review… high


	3. Chapter 3

Yea... Finally the third chapter finished! hehe check it out! ^^

 **Chapter 3**

Merida walks alone in the school hallway, she was about to go home, Rapunzel has to go to the painting club, Hiccup have to go to his science club meeting and then Jack practice soccer for next week Sport Festival that will hold at their school. Merida doesn't really know about that since she's new at school. It's only been a month she comes to the school. and now she feels kind of being her old self again. Rapunzel pushes her to enter painting club, but Merida isn't really good and painting. She doesn't really know what she can do. She remembers on her old school she use to go to the archery club. But since there's no many members they're the club being banned.

Merida, look out of the window that wide open beside her, she saw Jack seriously play soccer. Lately both of them are so close after the thing that happen before. Even though they often argue about something that's not important. Merida doesn't really know Jack actually, even though they become closer now. Sometime she thinking about what happen to him before this. She just feels it would make sometime worse. Merida wants to ask Hiccup and Rapunzel, but she feels bad asking it.

Suddenly Jack look at her and smile widely and shout "hey red head! What are you doing there?" Merida just look at him and they smile widely at him

"just focus on the game, Frostie Head" Merida shout at him

"… did you've been looking at me right there for long time…?!" Jack shout again, even louder as Merida blush "Shut up you Mr. Know-it-All…!" Merida looked at him with an annoyed look. He then smiled more widely till all his pretty teeth shown.  
"Hey Jack, stop flirting…." Flynn said to him as he punches Jack. Jack glared at Flynn and Merida smile at what happen there.

 _'well, it's better for me to get going right…'_ Merida walk again, she saw some girl that had been insulting Rapunzel. Merida ignored them, they look at Merida hatefully.

"hey guys, did you see, that's the girl that had been seduced Jack lately…" they said Merida turn to them "you right Meg, oh look she look at us with her stupid look

Merida walks closer to them, They look at Merida hatefully. Merida stop right in front of the girl called Meg and all her friends seems shock by her action.

"what do you want?" Merida asked them with a very serious look.

"Please, would you stay away from Jack.." Meg said with a smirk. Merida just rolled her eyes

"then what would happen if I don't want to.." Merida said to her again

"then you would be like your friend that Punzie bitch…" Merida glared at her

"Lassie like all of you is more disgusting than cow shit… please mirror yourself…" after saying that Merida walks away from them, leaving them speechless.

"THAT BITCH"

"I want to destroy her…" Jane said as Meg nodded and the others too.

* * *

Merida walks to the hospital that her dad treated, it's actually been a week since her visit her father. It's not that she's not visiting his father, after Mady calls her couple weeks ago, she kind of visiting him a lot. But every time she visits her father, he was sleeping peacefully she doesn't want to wake him so she just give her new wife she guess her gift and wish for her father to be better soon. Now she's kind of hope that she could talk to her father, she really misses him.

Merida knocks at his father's room door. Merida takes a deep breath and then exhale it. She feels a little nervous though. She tightens her grab to the flower. It's been a long time talking to his dad. Finally the door opened and the middle-age woman looked right after it.

"ah! Merida, its nice to see you.. come in" the woman known as Mady greet her friendly with a very big smile. Merida smiled at her and nodded "thank you Mady…"

"Fergus, your daughter come to visit…" Merida walks behind Mady and then she sees her father, he sits at the bed and smile at her.

"Hello there, my daughter… you grown a lot. look you a lady now…" Merida tries to look at him and smile, she feels so happy but she feels kind of distant. It could be because of Merida herself try to run from him.

"I heard from Mady, that you had visited me a week ago…" Fergus said with a Scottish accent same as her. "please sit Merida…" Mady said grandly as Merida walk closer to his father and sit beside her father.

"What do you want to drink?" Mady asked.

"I drink whatever you make.." Merida said smiling at Mady.

"okay then… oh, we run out of tea" Mady groan as she looks at the tea box. "I guess I have to buy them…" she said

"I'll go buy-" Mady cut Merida "no you stay here I go buy it… you're the guest" Mady said with a wide smile. "I'll be back soon, " she said again as she walks through the door and close it.

"isn't she kind?" Fergus said as the door close. Merida smiles at Fergus "ay, your new wife unexpectedly kind.. dad" Merida smile at him and he smiled at her too

"so how is your mother doing'?" Fergus asked her, Merida sighs a little bit as her father asks her dad. "Lemme guess… not good?"

Merida shook her head. "It's not that she in her bad condition, it's just I kinda feel lonely… she's so busy for her work" Fergus pat his daughter shoulder, "I know… its kind of hard being alone by yourself when your mom have to work…" Merida, look at him "but… you have to know that she really love you, even though she never tell you." Fergus said again. Merida smiled her feel a lot better after hearing that.

"I'm sorry dad…" Merida said Fergus look at her questioning what she's sorry for.

"I always think that you don't care about me, but the fact I'm the one who run away from you" Merida, look at him sadly, Fergus smile at him daughter and then pat Merida's hair

"I know you must feel really sad after your mom and I divorced, but you must know our love for you never change. You are Ma daughter, you're very precious for me." Merida tear falls down as her father said that. Merida now knows how his father feels. He always loves her even though he never said it clearly before.

Merida hug her father tightly "I love you dad…I promise I won't think something like that again…" she said to his father his father hug her, Fergus really miss her its really a long time since he meet his daughter.

There Mady stand smile at father child reunion after long time, Fergus smiled at her and so she is. "so what I got the tea…" Mady said, Merida turn to Mady whose bringing tea.

* * *

"you really have to go home now?" Mady said to Merida outside the room.

"Yeah… I have to its already 6 PM.." Merida, look at her "thank you Mady…"

"hmm.. Your welcome…" Mady said to her still very friendly. "take care, okay…"

"ay… I will. Please, take care of my dad Mady.." Merida put on her coat

"Yeah, of course.." Mady smile at her. Then Merida walks and turn several times saying goodbye. She walks outside the hospital and unfortunately bump into a girl that look at the paper.

"ah! I'm sorry.. I didn't see you there" that girl said.

"ay, it's okay.." Merida smile at her "I'm sorry again" the girl's apology for the second time. And Merida just nodded the girl smile at Merida and walks into the room. By the second Merida realize that she lookslike someone Merida's know, with her white frozen hair and blue eyes except she doesn't have the annoying smile.

Merida's phone ringing. There's a text and its from Jack.

 **"Mer, have you eaten… if you don't then come to the Queen Café near our house. I'll be waiting there. I'll treat you..just got my pay today"**

* * *

Merida enters the café and easily she saw Jack sitting in the corner. Merida smiles at him. He actually kind of cool when he's quiet. He can be a really different person sometime he becomes so mature, and sometimes he can be very childish. Jack turn as Merida walk closer to him.

"Oh, there you are I thought you not gonna come…" He said with a smirk.

"Well, I thought you gonna treat me, Frost." Merida smile at him as He seem very confident in himself as if Merida really wants to see him.

"Typical you.. what do you want to eat them.."

"Can I have chicken wings, spaghetti, and lasagna?" Merida said to Jack after looking at the menu.

"God! You're not kidding me, right? You gonna eat them all?" Jack look at Merida shock and then shook his head. Merida just snorted at him and he chuckled by what she does. "you serious Mer?" He repeated. Merida nodded with her puppy eyes.

"fine…"after that, Jack called the waiter and order all Merida said, he didn't believe it, but since she said yes… why not. Jack's weakness is puppy eyes. Even though Jack is really rock head person, but he can't stand puppy eyes.

"so where did you go?" Jack asked He really curious because she's not at home like usual. Well its not really his problem, but it's madehim kind of worry, but he kind of denies it and text her try to know if she still alive (?). It's reasonable, even though Merida is a tomboy, she still a lady right.

"I am visiting my father.." Merida answered him, "oh and you know I just saw a pretty woman.." Jack widened his eyes, "you're not less-ouch!"

"of course not you idiot!" Merida take a quick punch on Jack, before He even finished his word.

"you don't have to push me like that, you, red hair… I think its fine anyway, right since now its legal-ouch!" and before he even finishes his word for the second time Merida punch him and her pout at him.

"Kay' I'm sorry, Mer… so tell me about this woman" Jack smirk at her playfully. Merida glared at him

"Actually, it's not really important… but her hair makes me remember you" Merida said and then Jack stop smirk and become serious.

"Elsa?" He murmurs to himself

"what? I'm sorry can you repeat it.." Merida, look at him with a questioning expression. Jack looks at her with her usual smirk, which he tries to look normal.

"nothing… its really not a big deal.."

"anyway is it really your pay? You've a part time job?" Merida asked him as he looks at her smiling.

"I've been working around 3 years already… I have to live myself…" Jack said that and take a sip his hot tea.

"hmm? Your brother or sister? Okay, maybe not-"

"well actually I have but… I don't feel I should use them…I kind of run away but, I think that's the best."

"what's that really mean… its really nice right, you have someone who cares about you, rather than leaving you. Hmm, I don't know how you think" Merida said to him try to make him think that together with his family is better than being by himself

"It's just… complicated…" Merida speechless as he speak the word, and because of his expression to. He didn't look at her, he looks to his cup of coffee..He thought Merida won't recognize his expression but she knows it.

.

.

.

* * *

Jack and Merida walk through their home, it's not far from the café to their house. They playfully joke with each other, and bickering with each other.

"Jack…" Jack turn to the voice. Merida widened her eyes as she looks at the woman in front of her. "Elsa?"

The girl Jack's called Elsa was just looking at him with her serious look.

 **Tobecontinue**

Hi everyone,  
Thank you to anyone who really read this, I know there still many typos and wrong grammar. I just hope you guys like this, this is my first fanfiction I know this not really as good as another writer, since I already said before, I'm not really good at writing, thank you for your review lifesvsreality I'll try my best to do my best.  
But.. I hope you guys enjoy.  
Please review


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

* * *

"Elsa?" Jack said as he she called his name.

 _'If there's somebody who can explain why is that woman here...'_ Merida thought. Well the woman that called Elsa was the only one she bump to the front of the hospital about a couple hours ago.

Elsa walks closer to Jack and kick his leg, which make him shout loudly and glare at her. Merida shock by what she has done. _Who is this girl? His girlfriend? Ex? Or what?_

"What's that for!" Jack raised his voice at Elsa which make her glared at him and tweaked his ear.

"You idiot won't live with us even, I said so!" She yelled at him as he blocked off his ears with his hand which make her kick him more.

"I can take care of myself and Stop kicking me, you!" Jack shouted at her right after she kicks him harder. Merida speechless by looking at the two of them.

"Why are you so selfish Jack! I heard from your boss you fainted while you work" Elsa yelled at him "bla-bla... Its not your problem, you Ms. Caring-too-much " Jack blabbers at her

"not my problem?! I'm your sister, of course its my problem! How if you die suddenly? Who do you think will pay for your funeral ceremony " Elsa glared at him as he glared at her.

"Mer, I'm going home now... see you tomorrow..." Jack ignores Elsa as Merida just nodded He walks away from her. As Elsa kicks his back and Merida shocked more as she do that.

"How could you say that to this young lady... at least take her home, you dummy!" Elsa yelled as he glared at her and rubbing his back.

"Her house is right in front of you, now you crazy woman..!" Jack shouted at Elsa "How could I know it? I just try to tell you to be gentleman."

"Whatever you said..."

"Wait! I'm not done talking to you!" Elsa followed Jack, who already jogged to his house.

"I don't want to come and live with you! Problem solved! Bye!" Jack closed the door and the booming sound heard which make Elsa cursing him.

Merida walks into her house and about to open the door as Elsa called her and smile friendly. Merida nodded as a greeting.

"Can I talk to you?" Elsa asked her as Merida stupidly nodded at Elsa's words.

* * *

"Uh... please sit anywhere you like, " said Merida awkwardly she try to smile though.

"Well, it's okay, just talk outside..." Elsa smiled at her as she sits on the sofa. "Hmm, you lived here alone?"

"No... I lived with my mom, here..." Elsa nodded understanding as Merida takes a can of soda for her.

"Thank you..." Elsa said and open the can take a sip after that. Merida sits awkwardly with Elsa. Now that she really different from a second ago. The way she talks to Jack, mean things she said to him. Well sister huh... she looked like him with her pretty white hair.

"By the way... how do you know him?" Elsa starts the conversation after she sipped her soda.

"Uh... you mean Jack?" Merida looked at her with her silly-awkward-smile. Elsa nodded, still with her smile.

"We go to the same school. We friend though... since our neighbour..." Merida answered try her best not to say something weird. Well the woman that sit-in front of her is his sister so that kind of awkward.

"So you guys a thing?" Merida shook her head hardly which make Elsa laugh out loud.

"Hahaha... you're so funny... don't be so stiff..." Elsa laugh melt the cold situation Merida scratch her neck and laugh at her stupid awkwardness.

"ah I don't even know your name there. I'm Elsa..." Merida smiled at her as Elsa stretch out her hand and shake hands with her.

"I'm Merida. I'm sorry for my awkwardness..." Merida chuckled.

"By the way... how do you have that kind of accent?" Elsa said honestly, she really love the way Merida talk.

"Ay... never heard a Scottish accent before, huh..." Merida joke to her as her smile widely

"By the way your hair real?" Merida said curiously and Elsa nodded "I got this from my father" Elsa said

Both of them are talking no more awkwardness between them. Well Merida thinks Elsa actually an awesome woman. She had awesome fashion, work and many more. She so cool that what Merida thinks and she admires her. Merida wonders if she could be like Elsa.

"That idiot... he may look mature, but he still a child inside. He really cares for someone even though he looked he doesn't" Elsa said "Ay... sometime I think like that..."

"He really shock when our parent pass away, he always thought it's his fault... and things gone complicated for us... and so our relation which he kind of confused.." Elsa speaks as Merida heard her carefully. She kind of feel sorry when she said he try to run away from home the time they talk.

"I worry sick, his boss always said he worked too hard and he fainted several times... I thought if he lived with us he will live happily and healthily but as you see... he's so selfish won't listen to what I said." Elsa said playing with the can.

"Maybe he has his reason... I never really know this side of him but... I think it is..." Merida said as Elsa smile

"You really understand him... huh?"

"Naahh, I just know him about a month.." Merida said.

"He was so lucky having you there..." Elsa said smiling at Merida.

"We were friends to make it clear we're not a thing..." Merida said and Elsa chuckled and look at her phone that's ringing right from her pocket

"Ahh I think I have to go... my husband waiting outside already..." Merida stand as Elsa stand and walk to the door.

" I Had a fun talk with you, Mer... hope we talk again sometime.." Elsa said.

"Ay... I look forward for it too..." Merida nodded and smiled at her.

* * *

Merida walks to her room after takes a good bath. She relaxed on her bed checking her phone which a rare thing she does. Rapunzel text her it seems she worry about her.

 **"Mer... how are you? I felt so worried for you. Ariel told me you've been bothered by Meg, Jane and the gang?"**

Merida smiled at the text. Rapunzel takes it too seriously. Merida reply her text.

 **"I'm okay, punz. Don't worry too much... I can handle them."**

"Mer...you there?" Jack voice heard. As Merida jumps up from her bed, walking to the window and open it. Jack looked at her from his balcony

"Oh Hi Jack..."

"She didn't do anything to you, right?" Jack asked her. Merida smirk "no... we are friend eventually..." she said to him as he rolled his eyes.

"That woman... why did she have to become so outgoing..." Jack said and Merida giggle at his words his face look really funny too.

"I amazed by how she make you walk like that..." Merida said as he pout at her. "You really lose your cool by her, huh Frostie..."

"What did you guys talk anyway? Its about 2 hours she in your house..." Jack said which make Merida rolled her eyes.

"Wow Mr. Frost... I amazed that you really count how long she sit on my sofa." Jack snorted at Merida who try to make fun of his words.

Both of them silent then. She remembered Elsa's said about their parent. Merida slips her hair in the ear and look sorry for him

"I'm sorry Jack..." Jack looked at her confused that she apologize.

"What you're sorry for?" "About what I said about you running away the day we first talk like this..." Merida said.

"Don't mind, Mer... its true too, that I run away from them though" Jack said and he tried to smile at her.

* * *

Yeah... here it is the sport festival day. Rapunzel and Merida sit on the bench. Rapunzel looked so excited. There so many sports that showed in the festival, Jack and Hiccup participating. Jack soccer and Hiccup he chose by the teacher to go to sprint competition.

"There's Hiccup you see me!" Rapunzel yelled to Merida as Merida rolled her eyes, "Of course Punz... its his turn anyway... just stop yelling right in my ear..." Merida said to her as he giggle at it. Suddenly water spray to Merida, which annoyed her. Thanks god it's not that wet.

"What the-"

"oops I'm sorry... I don't see you there" now there it is Meg, Jane with the gang. Merida glared at her as Rapunzel grab Merida's shoulder to calm her down.

"Oh, maybe sometimes you should use your eyes, Meggy" Merida said in sarcastic tone which make Meg glared at her.

"Its Megara, you stupid..." "I don't care whatever you called..." Merida said sarcasticly and they curse her and walk away.

"Merida calm down, anger won't make things better..." Rapunzel said as the Merida nodded "I just can't help it, punz. I'm sorry..."

The sport festival going well Hiccup didn't win first place, but he did win second place. It isn't bad though. It's break time. Hiccup, Rapunzel, Merida and Jack sit in park bench with a hotdog on their hand.

"You're doing good, huh, Hic... I'm sorry I can't watch you since the coach have to discuss something with the team" Jack said feeling guilty for Hiccup who just smirk at him.

"No, it's fine, you know... I'm not really into it anyway. Your soccer team will play after this, right" Hiccup said and take a bite on his hotdog.

"Yeah... " "Jack, yesterday I meet your sister. She said she's going to watch you play with her husband..." Rapunzel said as Jack stop chewing his hotdog

"Hope she's just joking..."

"Oh look its them! There Merida's to" They turn and saw Elsa standing there using white shirt, with long black pants and black wedges with his husband.

"You never said you know Elsa, Mer..." Rapunzel whisper to Merida, which make her smile stupidly at Rapunzel.

"Actually, we hang out a lot lately..." Merida said "What?!" Jack shouted as he heard what she said. "You never tell me..."

"Why do I have to tell you..." Merida glared at him as he glared at her. Elsa walks closer to the four smiling friendly.

"why the hell both of you here?" Jack asked Elsa with glaring eyes. Elsa step on Jack's foot with her wedges with making him shouted. His husband giggle as he sees that.

"Why did you step on my foot you crazy woman" Jack glared at Elsa.

"we thought we wanted to watch the soccer game... right Hans?" Elsa said smirking to Jack. Hiccup giggle just looking at Jack rubbing his foot.

"Hi Elsa, Hi Hans... its been a long time since you come..." Hiccup said to the couple

TOBECONTINUE

I show some of Jack's past in this chapter. I know some of you may think Elsa would be his ex or what but, I would like to make Elsa and Jack kind in a complicated way. Because as you see he really sensitive about his past and family, so I want it to be specific and detailed. I don't know why did I choose Hans as Elsa's husband, well, maybe in some fanfiction that I read I see Elsa/Hans couple there so I kind of hypnotized by that lol. I'm sorry in this chapter Jarida couple not appearing as much as the chapter before, I want to show the way Elsa and Merida get close and know each other. But I'll write more about Jarida couple next chapter. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, I'm sorry if there's still some typos and grammar error. Hehehe, I'm only human, though. ^^  
Please, review my story.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

It's 12 PM Jack lay on his bed, relaxed his body. It's really a tiring day, after the his soccer team won against a team from another school. He and his friend + his sister went to karaoke. And eat in Chinese restaurant eating dim sum. Suddenly he heard something from thedownstairs.

"What the!" Jack surprise by what he see in his house. Elsa, Merida, Hiccup and Rapunzel caring some food and soda to his house entering his house "We're going to party tonight! Yey!" Rapunzel shouted

"Are you crazy we just party about 2 hours ago in that restaurant..!" Jack yelled.

"Don't yell you stupid!" Elsa shout to Jack, "Why did you hear? Your husband allows?" Jack asked Elsa.

"Hmm, I told him I'll be home tomorrow..." Elsa said to him and he glared at her.

"Mer?" "They knock my house hundred times, I think its fine since tomorrow, Sunday..." Merida said rolling her eyes and Jack shook his head.

"Wait! How did you guys get, in my house?" Jack asked them.

"Don't look at me, I'm innocent here..." Merida opens the sack. Jack looked at Rapunzel, but he not sure then he looked to Elsa but of course she doesn't know Jack's key house. And the end of suspect...

"Oh Hiccup is this your idea?" Jack glare at Hiccup as his smirk at him

"Don't be like that Jack! Did you ever feel lonely live in this house?" Elsa said patting Jack's shoulder.

"Well, I don't feel that lonely though..."

"Yeah sine you can talk with Merida, every night from the balcony huh..." Elsa said smirking at him

"Shut up!"

"Come on stop the argue things, lets watch movie...!"

"A morning Mer..." Elsa greet with her smile. Merida, look around there were Hiccup, Jack and Rapunzel sleeping peacefully.

"It's still early Elsa, where are you going?" Merida has asked Elsa well since it only 5 in the morning, and they actually sleep 4 in the morning. Which just about one hour sleeping time.

"I had work to do so... I had to get home, and get ready for it.." Elsa said smiling she already gets ready. Even without makeup Elsa still pretty.

"Ay, I remember you're business woman..." Merida still half asleep.

"Yup, I love it though... my job" Elsa walks to the door "I'm going now..." "You're going alone?" Merida try to stand and walk to Elsa.

"It's fine... Hans already outside waiting... He just called me, well he just finish his work anyway..."

"What a perfect couple" Merida smirk as Elsa blushing

"I'm going now 'Kay..." Elsa said and walk out from the door. Waving at her, Merida to waving at her and smile.

Merida closes the door again.

"Merida? you're going?" Merida turn and see Hiccup rubbed his eyes, "I think I'd better get going though..."

"Yeah, Punzel mother told me yesterday bought her right 6 AM but I guess I'm late... "

"Ow... really? You know Punzel that much" Merida said, walking to the couch she slept before. Hiccup nodded.

"Hey Punz... wake up... we have to go.." Hiccup strokes Rapunzel hair which makes her comfortable

"come on... you, I promise to your mother... if we don't go home right now... I'm sure we'll not going to like it.." Hiccup said to Merida which make her widened her eyes. Since when her two friends were looking so romantic.

"No... lets go then " Rapunzel opens her eyes slowly. Hiccup helps Rapunzel to sit, Rapunzel held Hiccup. It seems she's half asleep.

"Come on Punz..."

"Lift me..." Rapunzel said

"fine..." Hiccup lifts her easily. Merida jaws drop looking at two of them.

"Kay, I can walk now..." Rapunzel said.

"Wait a minute... you to a thing?" Merida asked them, Hiccup smiles at Merida "since when?"

"Week ago..." Hiccup giggle looking at Merida speechless "how come she never tell me..." Merida mumbled.

"Yeah, we're about to tell you... but the situation didn't get well... " Hiccup said. Merida now remembers the time four of them together, now she knows why both of them didn't tell her and Jack yet...

"You and Jack always bickering about something, both of you into your own world so... I and Punz don't want to destroy the interesting moment..."

"The - moment?" Merida tilt her head.

"Yeah, you guys had a very interesting view for us..." Rapunzel said to Merida seems like she already wakes up.

"Ow... we have to go now... here the key, just in case you have to go home and get ready for school" Hiccup said.

"Wait a minute... What?" Merida walks to Hiccup and Rapunzel, who walks to the door.

"Oh, Don't forget to wake Jack later..." Hiccup smirk at her.

"See you at today at school..." Rapunzel said smiling at Merida. Merida jawdrop. Merida stare at Jack who still sleep peacefully.

"Seriously? They gotta be kidding me right" Merida grunt. Merida walks to Jack, who still sleep peacefully."did I have to wake him up? " Merida looks at the clock.

"Oh, maybe I just go home... why do I have the responsibility to wake him..." Merida walks home.

Merida enters her house. So she was right, her mother wouldn't go home yesterday... she sigh and went up to rest since it still 5.45 AM she have time

It's 7 AM Merida opened her eyes and looked at the clock, yeah, she still have time though. She takes a bath, comb her hair and try to ponytail, her curly messy hair, since the teacher keeps reminding her about making her hair look normal. It's normal, though Merida born with it, but Merida doesn't want to get in trouble, so she just has to follow. She walks down to make herself a breakfast.

And its now 7.30 she was about to go to school, but she stops looking at her neighbour house still peacefully.

"guess I really have to wake him up, huh..." Merida rolled her eyes, then walk to Jack house and open it with the key Hiccup given and right there is Frostie head sleeping more peacefully. Merida walks to him and shake him forcefully try to wake him up.

"Wake up you, Frostie head. Or you gonna be late!" Merida shouted at Jack, who still silently sleep tightening his blanket

"One minute." he said. Merida raises one of her brow and then shake him more. But then Jack grabs her hands, which she uses to shake him up. He opened his eyes.

"Oh great, now you wake!"

"Elsa?" Suddenly he dragged Merida and her mouth meet his. Merida pushes him.

"What the heck! Stupid Frost!" Merida yelled and then kick him. Sheruns out of Jack's house and burning the door which make Jack wake completely. He looked around

"What's just happen, is that Merida she just kick me? Why can she wake me up in a soft way." Jack scratches his neck and rubbed his eyes.

"Crap its 7.50" Jack stand up and get ready as fast as he can.

 **TOBECONTINUE**

Thank you for reading till here,  
I know maybe some of you wouldn't expect Jack's true feeling. I already think of this from the first chapter, I'm sorry if I make this kind of complicated. Well curse my idea which makes the story complicated. Lol.  
Just hope you guys enjoy.  
And please review ^^


End file.
